


Shining Glass Bulbs and a Gut Feeling

by ladymars



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: (I have no idea), (kinda), (very loosely), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Carlos has a box, Cecil Is Not Described, Crack, M/M, Omniscient Cecil, Welcome to Night Vale Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymars/pseuds/ladymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his kingdom was as vast, limitless, and nonlinear as time, Prince Cecil Gershwin Palmer was fond of one peculiar little valley, the close knit town of Night Vale. A valley where the sun shone brightly, the moon was breathtaking, and enigmatic blazes shone over the sleepy villagers. Then a scientist with a rickety cart and a wooden box comes to the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Glass Bulbs and a Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to [whatever-richguy](http://www.whatever-richguy.tumblr.com) for [tandemfatum's](http://www.tandemfatum.tumblr.com) WTNV Secret Santa. They asked for an AU, and I happen to like princes. ^.^

Prince Cecil knew all of the happenings in his kingdom. A gut feeling, if you will. Not an actual sense of omniscience, although his messengers did actually went out to bodily see what went on in his kingdom. He just sensed when something happened in his kingdom. From his fine castle pined against the corner of Radon Canon like a scared white Persian cat, he could sit at his balcony, look up at the lights, and receive the kinetic energies of his subjects like invisible waves to a metal tower.

He did see when a shaky, crumbling carriage filled with glass flasks, wooden crates, and metal instruments rolled into the valley and its owner rented the abandoned laboratory next to Big Rico’s Nightshade Bread Disks. (He was still working on that name, though.)

The prince didn’t think much of it, just another new resident in their humble valley. Nonetheless, when the man called for a town meeting, Cecil was intrigued. Who was he? What did he want from them? Why now? Why here? He decided that he should go down to the village to see who he was, standing behind the gathering crowd at the square and dressed in simple robes as to not bring attention to himself.

Cecil was not expecting this beautiful and perfect man that stepped onto Lady Winchell’s press conference gazebo in the middle of the square. Dressed in a fine, white coat, the man addressed himself as Carlos and began explaining his intentions in the town. Cecil was taken aback, his heart racing and his breaths hitched. He couldn't pay full attention to him as he explained that he was a scientist and that this was the most scientifically interesting vale he had ever seen. Well, this scientist was the most beautiful being Cecil had seen, with his oaky voice, his dark, delicate skin, and his perfectly coiffed black curls with fine lines of gray that bundled at his temples. Cecil could only imagine how soft that hair must feel between his fingers. Carlos the scientist grinned, revealing a pair of rows of perfectly lined and whitened teeth, and Cecil felt faint.

Cecil was dazed when he returned to the castle, sitting in a balcony accompanied by a fine bottle of wine. Yes, that had been a flutter of love he had not only felt in himself, but also through the villagers. It was despairing. Frustrating. He could only ask himself how this could have happened. Their valley was secluded. Outsiders rarely visited, much less stayed. Why now? Perhaps destiny? Witchcraft? No, the General’s Secret Guard would have descended upon Carlos with their blue aerial screw vehicles by now. Oh, Cecil certainly hoped that it wasn't that, fearing for Carlos. The prince could sit all day at his balcony and imagine the scientist in his mind’s eye, taking in the warm breeze that ran between the cliffs and ridges that secluded the town.

Carlos sent a warmth through him that Cecil hadn't felt since he was a young man. Cecil had definitely fallen in love. He wanted Carlos for himself, to cherish him, to love him. To wed him. Cecil was prince-regnant, with all the powers of a king, but wouldn't be given the title unless he wed. Which was unfair and ridiculous, but whatever. The ancients established those rules for a reason, however convoluted it probably is. He was happy just being able to oversee this kingdom. Still, seeing Carlos, the perfect scientist, made him see himself standing at the bloodstone altar as he waited for Carlos to be dragged bound and gagged but voluntarily by his groomsmen.

Not a few days later, Carlos had gathered a group of very confused but helpful villagers that he called his new team of scientists and investigated a cottage close to the creek. Cecil was shocked, excited, and confused when Messenger Leland came in to inform him that Carlos called for a meeting with him, the prince, to discuss that investigation. If Carlos was in such a rush to speak to the prince, surely he must be interested in him. Now was his chance. Cecil perfumed himself and dressed in robes usually reserved for dignitaries and other royalty. A violet bead and jeweled lined heavy velvet wrap covered his entire body from the neck down. A delicate red metal crown adorned his head.  He was going to woo this scientist. He was going to become king.

Carlos’s footsteps echoed as he approached the meeting hall, flanked by two guards and holding a wooden box with shining glass bulbs as he ran into the room. Cecil thought that this was a sign that Carlos was in fact eager to see him. Perhaps that could bloom to love.

At seeing Cecil in his fine clothes, he didn’t bat an eyelash. He was professional and to the point as he spoke to Cecil at his meeting hall in the castle, even breathless from the run and the discovery. The scientist didn’t seem intimidated or fascinated by the prince’s position. In fact, he seemed downright oblivious, brushing aside any personal questions and dinner proposals and focusing only on the apparently nonexistent cottage that should exist because it was between two identical cottages and it just made sense.

He also told Cecil to give the news to his subjects, which baffled the royal. “Me?” the prince squeaked out when Carlos brought it up. It was slightly offensive, especially after the lack from attention Carlos, to be confused for a messenger. Around these parts, the phrase “Don’t shoot the messenger” was simply laughed at.

Carlos looked up at the prince with his wide, dark eyes. There was a flutter in Cecil’s chest. The scientist’s brow was pulled together in confusion. “You’re the prince, correct?” the scientist asked, “Surely you must know about the happenings in the kingdom.”

Cecil balked momentarily. Did he know about the feeling in his gut? He couldn't. Only the Kingdom’s Council, with their, knew about that. Still, he gave him a wide grin. Anything to assist him. “Of course. I’ll be sure to inform the subjects.”

“Thank you.” And that white, perfectly lined grin shined at him.

All in all, the meeting was… disappointing. Carlos was barely looking at him, the prince! Cecil expected Carlos to feel that same rush of warmth Cecil had felt, put aside his science, and say yes to dinner at the castle. There was absolutely no reaction. That night, again sitting at his balcony, Cecil supposed that those fantasies were the stuff of fairy tales, which were all true and an integral part of Nightvalian culture, of course. They did usually end up with everybody dying an ironic death, so he supposed it was for the best.

While Carlos still did not show interest in Cecil, he did appear at the castle often. With every new discovery, the scientist would rush to the castle so Cecil would inform his subjects of whatever usually dangerous discovery Carlos had made. When the sun didn’t set at the right time (at least, according to beautiful Carlos), when his box found “materials” on nearly everything in town, when lights and electrifying music appeared above the canyon enclosing the valley, and when Desert Flower Bowing Alley and Archaic Fun Complex had an army forming underneath the targets at Lane 5, the scientist went directly to Cecil, carrying his trusty wooden box with the flashing bulbs.

As Carlos’s visits became more frequent and frantic but no less indifferent, Cecil slowly came to the realization that perhaps Carlos would never reciprocate his feelings. It was naïve of Cecil to think that just because he was a prince that Carlos would fall for him or that perhaps he would find just Cecil beneath the jewels and luxury. Perhaps Carlos wasn't interested in anyone. Only science and his scientific box. Oh well. Cecil was happy to act as messenger for Carlos. At least he visited often and gave the prince a chance to drink in his beauty and intelligence.

Actually, the messenger system saw some reform since Carlos’s arrival, as the stubborn man insisted on informing the town’s subjects on any danger he found, regardless of how harmless it was or if it was already expected from the towns many anomalies. Still, that didn't mean that the young men, women, and others were not completely safe from anything that tried to interfere with their duties as messengers. It wasn't that big a deal, actually. Cecil simply assigned another that had been prophesied by a cornerstone at the castle.

Carlos not only gave the messengers more work and more dangerous work while providing a nice distraction for Prince Cecil. The scientist’s visits certainly helped with the existential crises. Being able to see his vast kingdom beyond this small corner of it made Cecil  realize of how small Night Vale was, but also made him wonder how large must everything else be if he could see this vast kingdom. Even with his nigh omniscience, Cecil had to wonder if he had a vast kingdom outside of Night Vale. The castle itself was cavernous. Cecil’s footsteps would echo through the high ceilings and far wall of its ornate halls. Of course, he had staff to serve him, but he wasn't excessive and only had what was necessary. Often, he would doubt his own existence. Perhaps the castle and its staff was a creation of his mind and he actually was a mad man hidden away from his family. Or even the village itself was imaginary, with how cut off it was from the rest of the kingdom. In a way, knowing that an outsider like Carlos could enter and rock him so deeply put his insecurities to rest.

Then Messenger Dana came running in with a message for the prince. Not just a message, but two small handwritten scrolls from the scientist. The parchment was dry and crinkly in Cecil’s hands as he pulled the twine off the first scroll. The first one read:

_Prince Cecil,_

_Sorry to bother you, and sorry for not personally visiting as per usual. I need you to get the word out that clocks in Night Vale are not real. I have not found a single real clock. I have disassembled several watches and clocks this week and all of them are hollow inside. No gears, no crystal, no power source. Some of them actually contain a gelatinous gray lump that seems to be growing hair…and teeth. I need to know if all clocks are this way, Cecil. This is ver—_

And the bottom was ripped out. Cecil opened the second scroll.

_Sorry about that, Cecil. I think I wrote something incorrectly and had to start over. I think someone visited and distracted me. Anyway, I need to meet you. Are you free tomorrow afternoon? Would you be so kind as to come visit me at my laboratory? You can contact the Lady and someone with the guard, right? It’s important that I find them. And again, can you get the word out on your messengers about the clocks? Thanks again._

_Regards, Carlos_

Cecil kept it like a love letter. Carlos wanted to meet him outside of the castle! At his laboratory! Granted it was still a meeting about some discovery the scientist had made, but it was something! There was hope! Plus, Cecil would get to see the inside of Carlos’s mysterious and scientific laboratory, seemingly the only object of his affections.

This time, Cecil decided to take a different approach. He dressed simply, a flowing teal robe with light trousers on black boots, and walked seemingly alone, although of course he was flanked by the General’s Secret Guard, unseen by passersby. The townspeople were… kind? They waved at the prince and asked how he was. Some book touting children ran up to him to ask about the librarian infestation. Old Woman Josie out by the carriage lot called out a merry good day. Perhaps he should visit his town more often.

He arrived at the laboratory next to Big Rico’s Nightshade Bread Disks, the one he had “seen” when Carlos first arrived. He was going to open the door when the entire street shook with an unseen explosion. Cecil expected an ambush of some sort, cringing into himself. When nobody tackled him or otherwise attacked him, he slowly eased and looked up at the laboratory. Black smoked and soot billowed from the closed windows. With a lot less glee than he had a few minutes before, Cecil knocked on the door and stepped back just in case. There was some stomping inside and then the door flew open to reveal a cloaked, masked, gloved man.

Cecil almost jumped out of his skin. “Carlos?”

“Prince Cecil!” Carlos exclaimed, pulling off the soot covered mask that protected his face. “I-I was trying to fix a clock...” His sheepish smile made Cecil chuckle. The scientist stepped aside to allow Cecil to enter the dark room. He could see where Carlos had been sitting while he tinkered with the clocks, going by the blast of black particles that spread out in a silent explosion over the work benches, the instruments, the walls and the ceiling.

“Excuse the mess,” Carlos said from behind him, that smile still on his lips. “I’ll sweep while I explain and you tell me how to contact the lady of this land and the head of the guard.”

It was only supposed to be Cecil dropping off Lady Winchell’s and the General’s contact information, but another topic would be brought up before Cecil could leave. Perched on a hand wiped stool, he watched with rapt attention how the scientist would clean and loudly speculate about the clocks and anything that crossed his mind. “ _I mean, how is time even progressing here? This makes no sense. Oh, and by the way, I was going to mention…_ “ They talked until Cecil heard the sun’s visceral screams as it hurtled towards the horizon. Only then he reluctantly bid good evening.

That was like a dream. A beautiful, beautiful dream. Of course, Cecil didn't get his hopes up. Carlos was being his charming, adorable, scientific self as always. It didn’t necessarily mean that the scientist was warming up to him. Nonetheless, there was just something in his stomach, a flutter of a butterfly that told him that maybe, just maybe Carlos was interested. There had to be something more there when Carlos’s eyes lingered over him for a second longer even in his plainest fabrics.

Of course, it was foolish to think that Night Vale would continue to narrowly avoid injuring the oblivious scientist. He had gotten more curious about the narrow hole behind the targets at the Desert Flower Bowing Alley and Archaic Fun Complex. He insisted that he would get to the bottom of that, that someone had to. Cecil admired his bravery. He was sure he knew what to do with that army that was forming under the target of Lane 5.

It was a rather exciting night. Cecil had gathered the surviving messengers he had at the moment in order to form some sort of organized messaging system in order to get news out to the townspeople. He also had a trophy stashed away for Carlos. Usually, they only awarded heroes posthumously to the last knight that died on in their jousting competitions, but he could make an exception. For once, he would call Carlos to the castle.

It felt like a stab to his stomach. At first, he only sat there, stunned. His heart raced, empty in his chest. He sent all of his messengers to see what had happened. In a few minutes, one returned with his answer the bowing alley. He could only sit there, useless and hording a trophy, as he waited to see what happened. He couldn’t even pinpoint it, just know that something terrible had happened.

The world seemed to had fallen from under him when he got the news. His brave scientist had fallen. In pursuit of answers, he had climbed down the hole behind Lane 5. The army within, while tiny, still brought down the scientist with their weapons. Carlos was gone.

Cecil couldn't believe it. Not Carlos. Not now, when he was going to be awarded for his year of service, before Cecil could fully express his love for the man. His tether to reality. Of course Cecil would destroy the man that made him happiest. This was all in his mind, obviously. The castle, Night Vale, his kingdom. Only he was cruel enough to do this to himself, to take away someone that brought such happiness to him.

Then another messenger. The town disgrace had sacrificed his life to rescue Carlos. Telly the doctor-barber-bowing alley owner tended to Carlos’s wounds and… it seemed that the scientist was going to be okay. He was going to be fine! Cecil couldn't properly process his relief when yet another messenger arrived with more news.

That sent Cecil running for the restaurants, pots boiling with stew and meat pressed between slices of grain bread. And there was Carlos, sitting on the back of his carriage and with blood still splattered on his white coat. His grin reflected the lights above the shining red sign of a nearby eatery.

Carlos’s sweet, sweet words were much better than what Cecil had thought, but the hand on his knee was as warm as he had dreamed. Cecil couldn't believe it. He would have never imagined! Carlos was meeting him outside of the scientist-meeting-with-prince scenario and thinking of them as Carlos-and-Cecil. Never in his life as prince had Cecil ever felt so alive.

There was no danger this time, no mystery. Just an invitation to sit on a rickety carriage and contemplate the lights above the glowing red sign, a wooden box with blinking bulbs on the scientist’s lap and the feeling in the prince’s gut floating and stretching for a quiet nap like a cat that defied gravity.


End file.
